


Supernatural Campfire

by SweetPea1406



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Kidnapping, Multi, Rescue, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPea1406/pseuds/SweetPea1406
Summary: Sam and Dean are Kidnapped, but have been in a fight with cas.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece, I hope it is ok.

"Hey... Cas?" 

"Yeah Jack?" Cas said looking up from the newspaper on the table below him. 

"We've never been camping before, Ya know as a family?" He said as he walked to the table where Cas was sitting. He started to question asking considering how mad Sam and Dean were at Cas. But he continued over to Cas hopeful something good would come from his mouth. As Cas’s face changed from a smile to a confused look Jack felt his heart skip a beat. 

“No, no we haven't, why do you ask?” Cas stood up from his chair and set the newspaper down on the table as he walked to meet Jack. 

“Umm, well, one of my friends went camping this last summer and it sounded fun!” He started to smirk a little hoping Cas would notice and maybe consider going, and if he was lucky maybe they would invite Sam and Dean. 

“Oh, umm, were you wanting to go some time?” Cas looked at Jack more confused than earlier. 

“Yeah, I did uh, maybe want to go. And maybe even we could uh invite Sam and Dean?” He started to regret asking as soon as the words slipped his mouth. “Umm, actually it’s fine we-” Cas interrupted. 

“Oh, um, Jack, you know we are not on the best of terms, but I suppose if it would make you happy, we could call them.” Cas started to walk to his phone in the bedroom of the motel room. Jack followed without input hoping to not mess up his luck so far. “Ok Jack, I'll call but I don’t know if Dean will answer.” Cas grabbed the phone, dialed the numbers as the phoned beeped each time, and put the phone to his ear. Ring Ring Ring. The phone kept ringing as Jack’s smile went to a frown. Jack sat on the bed staring at the floor, Cas sat next to him, put his arm around him hoping to comfort him. “I’m sorry Jack, it’s my fault they are mad, if you want to go back to the bunker with them you can.” 

“Cas?” Jack turned to him confused and kind of sad. “Just because they are mad at you doesn't mean I don’t love you! I love all of you and want us to be a family again!” Jacks' eyes started to water; he did love all of them, but they had never been mad at each other for so long. Cas hadn't been to the bunker in almost 2 months. Jack was actually starting to get worried at this point. Cas notices the tear begin in Jack's eye and puts his arms around Jack and brings him into a hug. 

“Cas, I'm sorry I asked. I just wanted things to go back to normal.” Jack wiped the tear from his eye and looked up as looked up at Cas. 

“Jack this fight was not your fault, and I'm sure they will eventually. I made a mistake and Sam and Dean just need some time.” Cas set his hand on jacks check and tried to give him a reassuring look even though he was worried at this point to. Ring Ring. The phone rang from the bottom of the bed were Cas left it. Cas reached over and picked up the phone to see Dean's name pop up. 

“who is it Cas?” Jack asked pulling back from Cas’s arm. 

“It's uh, Dean!” He said with a smile. 

“Answer it!” Cas clicked the bright green button and put the phone to his ear. 

“He- hello, dean?” 

“Cas!” A raspy quiet voice called out from the other side of the line. 

“Dean? Wh- whats wrong?” Cas didn’t know why Dean sounded so distressed and could feel his heart stop. He waited a few moments “Dean are-” He was cut off by a strong voice. 

“Hello there brother.” Came a proud voice from the other line. 

“What, what's wrong Cas?” Jack asked as he saw Cas’s face become more serious and concerned. Cas stood straight up from the bed. 

“Who are you, you let them go!” Cas growled in the phone clenching his fingers together. Cas started walking out of the room, still with his phone to his ear. “Who is this?” Cas asked again. Jack was worried now, he stood up from the bed and followed Cas into the other room. His eyes flickered yellow as he walked out the door. The thought of someone hurting Dean and Sam made him feel angry inside, and he wanted them back right then. 

“Well, I'm offended you don’t remember me Cas, I mean Ive been one with you after all.” When he heard those words, everything seemed to stop for just one moment. Jack saw this and got more upset, if Cas was upset enough to stop in his tracks, he should be worried. 

“Cas, who is it?” Jack was determined to get an answer this time. “Are Sam and Dean in danger?” Jack asked very sternly as he walked closer to Cas. Cas was paused by the sofa in the middle of the room. 

“It’s um, it’s uh Lucifer, Jack.” Cas turned and looked at Jack worried almost. This time it was Jacks heart that skipped a beat, it made Jacks eyes flicker yellow again. 

“Oh, my sons there, is he now?” The voice on the other line said in almost a playful way. Like he was happy to hear Jack's voice. 

“You have no right to call him that! Now you give them back!” Cas yelled into the phone. He brought the phone down from his ear and clicked the speaker button. He figured Jack should hear the conversation at this point. 

“Ok, maybe I will-” Cas and Jack looked at each other and then at the phone. 

“Yes, you will give them back!” Cas said into the phone. He looked at Jack and started talking into the phone once again “Or I will hunt you down again and kill you myself!” Cas gripped the phone tighter in his hand. He looked down at the phone awaiting the response. Hoping he would back down and let Sam and Dean go. He knew that he couldn't kill him, but hopefully his threat was believable enough. 

“Oh, will you now Cas?” Cas didn’t know what to do know. He knew he couldn't actually beat him. “Because last time you tried you couldn't, what makes this time different?” Nothing absolutely nothing was different about this time than last. Cas wasn’t going to say that though, he still tried to keep his ground. 

“Maybe he can’t, but I can, and I will!” Jack's voice came in strong, and unexpected to Cas. 

“Cas, don’t do anything stupid!” Dean's voice came in from the other line. Hearing Dean in such distress made both Cas and Jack even more upset. Cas out of stupidity of course looked at Jack and back at the phone. 

“We will find you and kill you!” Cas said into the phone before the bright red button. He through the phone on the couch and went on his way to the bedroom to grab he trench coat. 

“Cas, what are you?” Jack yelled at Cas as he followed him into the bedroom. Cas was now by the bed again and putting on his coat. “Cas, seriously what are you doing? We need to think about this Ya know like Dean said.” Jack said this hoping to get Cas’s attention mentioning Dean and getting him to take breath. 

“No, Jack! We need to get them back now, we can’t stop and think, we need to find before he hurts them even more than he probably already has!” Cas was almost yelling at Jack as he said these words and past him out the bedroom door. Jack turned toward him. 

“Cas please calm down, please!” Jack yelled at Cas hoping it would stop him from walking out the door. It did luckily Cas stopped by the motel door and turned around to see Jack standing in the bedroom doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

When Cas looked into Jack’s eyes and saw the tear running down his cheek all he could feel inside was pain. The Winchesters were being held captive by Lucifer who he had no way to find non the less kill, and on top of all that he made Jack cry. “Jack, um, oh, what the hell is wrong with me? I’m so sorry Jack!” Cas started walking closer to Jack. “I, I should not have yelled at you. Your right we need to be smart about this, I, I just-” Cas stopped at the edge of the couch not wanting to get too close to Jack to upset him more. 

“Cas, I know your just worried about them, I am to, we will figure this out!” Jack started toward the other edge of the couch. 

“Oh, what's wrong with me I should be the one telling you this Jack, instead I made you cry!” Cas walked up to Jack and put his hand on jack's shoulder. He looked into Jacks eyes before going in to hug him. “Now it's my turn to be the parent jack, don’t worry we will figure this out and get them back, don’t worry.” Cas pulled back from Jack, looked at him and smiled and walked to the couch. Cas sat down on the couch and patted his hand next to him wanting Jack to sit next to him. 

“Ok Cas, let's find them and get the back!” Jack sat down next to Cas and gave him a halfhearted smile. Cas could tell but he ignored it. “So, did you get the location of the call?” Jack picked up the phone from where Cas had thrown it earlier. Jack held the phone out to Cas and Cas took it from his hands. Cas clicked open the phone and went to see if the location was caught. With a very big sigh of relief Cas saw the location on the phone of where the call came from. 

“Yes, yes. The call came from an abandoned Wearhouse about 20 miles east of here!” Cas said while he stood up from the couch. “Come on Jack.” He waved to Jack to get up. 

“Yeah, I'm coming Cas!” Jack stood up and started walking to his jacket in the bedroom. He was interrupted on his way over by Cas truing him around quickly. 

“Wait Jack, why did you tell Lucifer you could kill him, you know your powers are low right now?” Cas still had his hand on Jack's shoulder. He lowered it slowly as jacks' lips started moving. 

“I, um, I, well I didn't want him to hurt them Cas, he doesn’t know my powers are low, so maybe he would let them go if he thought I would kill him!” He looked up at Cas, hoping to get his approval and move on and rescue Sam and Dean. 

“Oh, ok Jack, but I don’t want you to try and kill him, it will just make you weaker, ok?” Jack wanted to say no, I need to kill him he is hurting Sam and Dean, and I don’t care if kills me, but he knew Cas would waste time telling him to not do it even if he wanted to. 

“Yeah, of course Cas.” Jack turned around to go grab his Jacket, he slipped it on and walked to Cas who was now standing at the door waiting for him. 

“You ready Jack?” Cas said as he opened the door to let Jack go first. Jack nodded and walked out the door. Cas followed behind him. They walked to the car parked outside the motel door. Jack got in the passenger seat and Cas walked to the driver seat and got in. They both put their seatbelts on at the same time, like father like son you say. Cas pulled the keys out of his pocket put them in and started the car. They pulled out of the parking lot and started driving to the warehouse. The ride was very quiet they rarely ever talked, they both were worried and didn’t want to let the other know. 

“So, Cas. When we get there, Hes probably going to want to talk to me, that’s probably why he called.” Jack looked up at Cas awaiting his response. 

“Yeah. I know but, one this is not your fault, and two you are not going to talk to him!” Cas looked at jack then back to the road, he really didn’t want it to come to jack having to talk to Lucifer but, if they were able to Sam and Dean back maybe he would have to. A few minutes later they pulled into the lot where the warehouse was. “Ok, I think this is the spot Jack, let's go in and save Sam and Dean, and remember we can’t kill him you know this, so let's just recue them and get as far away as possible, ok?” 

“Yes, of course Cas.” jack said as he started getting out of the car. Cas stepped out as well. Cas letting his angel blade out of the sleeve of his jacket as they walked to the big doors on the even bigger building in front of them. They both new Lucifer already knew they were there so there was no point in keeping quiet. 

“Lucifer!” Cas called out into dirty and empty halls of building. Cas and Jack continued through the halls of the dirty building. 

“Cas are you sure this was the right place? It seems like we've looked everywhere, and we still haven't found them!” Jack turned to Cas. 

“Yes, I'm sure, this was where the number was tracked to, unless they moved.” Cas stopped and turned to jack. 

“Ok, then let's keep looking, we have to find them.” Something rustled in the coming hall. “Did you hear that Cas?” 

“Yeah.” They continued down the hall to the noise. Cas put his arm in front of Jack as they approached an open door on their left. “Stop.” Cas whispered to jack as he stopped him from turning in the door. 

“Oh. hey guys!” A voice called from the room. “Come on in, I know your there!” The voice called again. Cas and Jack looked at each other once again before turning into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas and Jack turned into the room. They looked around for Sam and Dean. Cas saw them both handcuffed to the wall in a corner, before spotting Lucifer standing in the opposite corner covered with blood on his hands. Sam and Deans blood Cas concluded after looking back at them and seeing blood on them as well. “Cas?” Dean called, his voice was quiet and tired. From what Cas could grasp him and Sam had been tortured. Before Cas could say anything back, he had to stop Jack from running at Lucifer he grabbed Jack's shoulder convincing Jack not to go nearer. 

“Ok, ok everyone let's just calm down.” Lucifer called as he stepped forward more towards Cas and Jack. Cas looked him in the eye and gave him a death stare and the looked back to Sam and Dean once more, Sam was practically unconscious, fading in and out and Dean was trying to keep his head up. “Look, we all know the reason your all here right, I just want to have a conversation with my son.” Lucifer continued forward. 

“You stay away from him!” Dean called from the corner as the chains clanked against each other. Cas stepped in front of Jack trying to keep him away from Lucifer. 

“Cas move, I can talk to him.” Jack whispered to Cas, trying to get in front. 

“Comon Cas listen to him, I just want to talk with him, then we can all go our separate ways.” Jack stepped in front of Cas and started walking closer to his father. 

“Jack no!” Cas yelled. But Jack didn’t stop he continued closer. 

“It’s fine Cas, well just talk and then he will let Sam and Dean go.” He kept walking and stopped once he got to Lucifer. “Ok, let's talk, but let Cas help Sam and Dean!” Jack said starring Lucifer in the eyes. 

“Ugg, fine!” Lucifer said bringing his hand up and snapping his fingers. The chains holding Sam and Dean to the wall snapped off. They all looked over to the corner were Sam and Dean were still sitting unable to move. “There you go, happy now? Can I talk to my son now?” He said brining his eyes back to Jack. 

“Yes, Cas go check on them, I'll be fine.” Jack didn’t take his eyes off Lucifer the whole time. Cas started towards Sam and dean in the corner. 

“Sam Dean!” Cas called as he walked towards them. Sam could barely hold himself up, and Dean was leaning against the wall waiting for Cas’s help. 

“Cas!” Dean called, “You need to help Sam!” Cas was retching down for Deans arm to help him up. “No Cas, heal Sam first.” 

“Dean I can’t, Ive been weak lately, we have to get you two to a hospital.” Cas grabbed Deans are and pulled him up off the ground, they looked at each other for a moment before Cas grabbed Sam’s arm and wrapped it around his shoulder to help him walk. Dean looked at Cas as they started walking to the exit, what was Cas talking about being weak. Sam was still barley staying up straight even with the help of Cas. 

“Cas, what do you mean your weak?” Dean wanted to stop him right then and make him explain but he knew Sam needed help. 

“I don’t know Dean, now let's get you two out of here, and then get Jack and leave, alright?” Although Cas wasn’t really asking for permission. He was going to help them get out and go back for Jack either way, they, well especially Dean was not staying to help! 

“Oh, oh, hey where do you think you're going?” They heard lucifers voice call right as they were about to go out the door. 

“No, you said Cas could help them if we talked!” Jack yelled back. The boys stopped by the door, Sam, still barley conscious was leaning against the wall. Cas stepped in front of them both, trying to protect them with what strength he had. 

“I said Cas could help them, not that they could leave, and it looks like he couldn't even do that.” Lucifer said half laughing. Jack turned around suspicious about why Cas hadn't healed them. “See, he’s weak, I'm not come with me like you were always supposed to!” Jack ignored this statement and continued looking at Cas with worry in his eyes. 

“Cas, why didn’t you heal them?” Jack didn’t move closer, but kept his eyes Cas’s. 

“I, I, well Jack Ive been weak lately and I don’t know why.” Also completely ignoring lucifer, he looked at Jack but couldn't continue looking, he didn’t want to see the disappointment in his eyes. He looked away and back at Sam and Dean. 

“Hello, Jack, can’t you see he’s weak. But you're not and neither am I, the perfect duo, father and son rule the world.” He put his hand on Jack's shoulder and turned him around towards him. Jack jerked his hand off, but stayed facing him. Jack didn’t want to go with Lucifer but if it was a way to distract him from Sam, Dean and Cas so they could escape it might be the only way. 

“So, let's say I do go with you, what about them?” Jack said looking back at Sam, Dean and Cas. He saw the fear form in each of their eyes. Those words hurt all of them to hear, why would Jack even suggest such a thing?


	4. Chapter 4

“Jack, no!” Cas yelled. He wanted to run and grab Jack, but he couldn't, he couldn't leave Sam and Dean alone, especially in their state. So, he didn’t he just stayed by Sam and Deans side. “Jack don’t do this!” He yelled again. 

“Hush!” Lucifer called as he snapped his fingers to stop Cas’s talking. Cas tried to speak but he was unable. “Now Jack are you going to come with me or not?” Lucifer gave Cas a glare. 

“Yes, but you must let them go!” Jack said looking back at the beaten-up Sam and Dean, and terrified Cas. 

“Ugh, fine!” Lucifer said snapping his fingers once more. And the They were back at Cas’s motel. Sam was lucky enough to land on the bed, Cas and Dean, not so much. Dean was on the floor; Cas fell on top. They gave each other a look and before Sam could notice they were up again. Sam sat up on the bed, still not healed but a bit more conscious. Dean stood up, with Cas’s help. Standing a bit too close together but Sam had gotten used to it by now. 

“Are you all right Dean?” Cas said looking at Dean. Dean looked to Cas, but Sam just stayed put, still not able to move. 

“Yeah, Yeah I'm fine Cas! Sam are you all right?” He said walking closer to Sam. 

“Yeah, I think I just need some rest, why don’t we rent another room?” Sam asked trying to get up from the bed. Cas put his arm out for assistance, Dean did the same. Sam stood up and continued standing after Dean and Cas removed their arms. 

“Ok, I'll go rent another room.” Dean said walking out of the room. “But after this, we are talking Cas!” He told Cas as he was closing the door. 

“Cas, we need to find Jack!” Sam looked at Cas worried. Cas went and sat on the other bed on the other side of the room. 

“I know Sam! Don’t you think I know that? I failed once again at protecting him!” Cas put his head in his hands and just stayed there, he lost Jack, he failed to protect him again. “I’m, I’m sorry Sam, it’s just I failed again at protecting him.” 

“Cas, this wasn’t your fault, Jack did that to save us, and now we are going to get him back!” Sam started walking out of the bedroom to the tiny kitchen in the main room of the motel. Cas laid back on the bed. What had he done, he can’t heal the Winchesters, he lost Jack, to Lucifer, how was he going to get out of this?“ Cas is this really where you have been living all this time?” Sam was walking around the kitchen and living area examining everything. 

“Yes Sam, it’s not like I had that much money to just throw around on a fancy hotel.” Cas said standing up from the bed. He walked over to the bedroom door and took his coat off and set it on the bed. He continued out the door to Sam. 

“Yeah, sorry about Dean kicking you out, ya know he was just really upset about what you did.” Sam looked over to Cas from where he was standing by the couch. 

“I know Sam, it’s just what can I ever do to gain his trust again, but that’s not the point right now, we need to think of a way to get Jack back!” Cas sat down at the table, the newspaper from before still sitting there, abandoned. The door motel door opened as Dean walked in. 

“Ok, so I got the room next door, me and Sam will stay there. And since, you know, you don’t sleep you will stay in the room. Don’t need you watching me while I sleep.” Dean let out a smile, but quickly shut it down. He was finally seeing Cas again, he was happy but also so pissed, sure he was the one who kicked him out but Cas is the one who never came back. 

“Are you sure there is nothing I can do, I can help with all your wounds, and of course Sam’s.” Dean gave Cas a glare, and Sam looked over to them. 

“Fine!” Dean started walking to the couch “But only because I know I can’t do it myself, and Sam certainly can’t!” 

“Hey!” Sam whispered to himself as Dean sat next to him. Cas walked over to his duffle bag by the couch and grabbed the first aid kit. He started walking towards Dean. 

“Your helping Sam first, he’s the one who’s been in and out of consciousness this whole time.” Dean put his hand on Cas’s arm to stop him from coming to him and to focus on Sam. Dean stood up and walked over to the table, there wasn’t enough room for all of them on the tiny couch. Cas looked at him questioningly. 

“I’m just gonna sit while you help him, ok?” Dean asked very much sarcastically. Cas rolled his eyes and sat down next to Sam and got to work on Sam's wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It took so long for this chapter, iv'e been very unmotivated. But I hope this chapter is ok.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but I needed to get the next one out, but I will hopefully have chapter 6 out very soon:)

“There you go Sam.” Cas stood up and went the sink in the kitchen. The sink was behind the table were Dean had been sitting the whole time in silence. That silence was killing all of them, Sam included. He hated having to be in a room with Dean mad at Cas. Cas stood behind Dean at the sink washing off his hands of Sam’s blood. 

“Hey, so thanks Cas, I'm just going to go to the other room and rest.” Sam stood up from the couch and grabbed the key to the other motel room and got out of that room as fast as he could. 

“By- bye Sam.” Cas said looking at the door, not able to even finish his sentence before the door was closed and Sam was gone. Cas walked by the table and sat down adjacent from Dean. “Ok, you wanted to talk?” Cas looked at Dean, he didn’t know what was going on in his mind and it scared him, was Dean just gonna start screaming or was he going to have an actual conversation? Cas couldn't take the 2 seconds of silence that had gone by and stood up to get a water from the fridge he bought for Jack. 

“Yeah Cas of course I wanna talk, but what is there to say? You left and Jack followed.” Cas sat back down with a water and handed it to Dean. He knew he deserved that he didn’t come back but Dean was the one who told him to leave! 

“I left because you told me to Dean! I wasn’t going to turn Jack away, if he wanted to come with me that was his choice! Neither of us told him to come with me.” Cas stood up again he was tired of sitting, talking about Jack and how he is missing now, he couldn't take it! He went over to the couch and grabbed the medical kit and went back to the table, not sitting down of course, he was tired of sitting. 

“Yeah Cas I did, you messed up! I know you didn’t make Jack fo-” Dean knew how upset Cas was about Jack and didn’t want to make it worse, even if he was pissed. “Ok, let's forget Jack for right now, the point is you messed up again.” Cas came closer to the table and stood next to Dean. Dean could almost see a tear form in Cas’s eye but he quickly turned away to open the medical bag. 

Dean I know, don’t you think I know I messed up, I didn’t think I was welcome and it’s not like you or Sam ever called me back!” Cas grabbed some alcohol out of the bag and put some on a cloth and went over to Dean. “Now, were is the worst wound?” 

“It’s on my back I think Cas, it hurts like hell!” Dean couldn't stand that he hurt Cas this much by kicking him out, so he gave up on being mad, he just wanted to have Cas back. “Cas, I'm sorry! You messed up but I shouldn't have kicked you out, you didn’t deserve that!” Cas was about to lift up the back of Deans shirt so he could see how bad the wound was, but Dean grabbed Cas’s arm before me could. He pulled Cas in front of where he was sitting. “Please, Cas forgive me, I forgive you!” Cas set the cloth on the table and went down to sit. 

“Dean of course I forgive you, I messed up, you had the right. Now, can I please help you with your wound?” Cas was getting anxious, Dean doesn’t show pain that often, his wounds must be bad. Cas didn’t wait for an answer and stood up and walked over to dean. 

“Hey, hey, slow down there buddy.” Dean knew whatever was under his shirt was bad, he was scared of what Cas would find. 

“Dean, your wounds are must be very bad for you to be in this much pain, now let me help you!” Cas pushed Dean forward in his chair and lifted up the back of his shirt to see the wound. 

“Alright. Alright. So how bad is it?” Dean turned his head as much as he could to try and see Cas. Cas on the other hand was very focused on the wound, which was very big and very bloody, he knew it would be bloody from all the blood on Deans shirt, but he didn’t know it would be this bad. 

“Dean, what did he do to you?” Cas was worried this was bad, this was lots of torture. 

“Cas he tortured me and Sam, ok! He was more hands on with me that with Sam, he tried messing with Sammy’s mind that’s why he’s in better shape than me and why he was losing consciousness. Now lets leave it at that!” Dean didn’t want to talk about anymore. He turned his head back facing the table instead of Cas. 

“Ok Dean, I'm sorry for asking.” Which he was, Dean did not want to have to answer that question. He was scared to even touch Dean he didn't want to hurt him anymore with the alcohol, but he had to clean the wound. “Dean um, this might be painful.” Cas had already hurt Dean mentally he didn’t want to hurt him physically to, but he knew he needed to.


End file.
